User blog:WarpyNeko930/FIRE EMBLEM FANON WIKI CHAPTER ONE FINALE!
Soon, the dancing had died down and every guest was sitting around at individual tables, draped in white silk. They had napkins on their laps, and in their shirt cuffs, ready to chow down on the food that the Ylissean Cooks scrounged up. Shadow took a look over at his Loyal Knight, who was currently sitting on Prince Para's lap, flirting up a storm. His Mother and Father were sitting on their thrones, overlooking the fun that ensued. Shadow's father caught his eyes, and he narrowed his eyes. That look obviously meant, "Find a lady already!!" But Shad couldn't do that, because it was time for the toast. Shadow's father grabbed his goblet and stood up, preparing to say his practiced speech...when someone else stepped up to the throne with his own goblet in his hand. "I '''have an announcement, YOUR HIGHNESS!" King Venir laughed, bowing before the entire crowd. Shadow felt despair in his stomach. Something about this was bad. Really bad. "K-King Venir, please, it's the Kings-" The Queen tried to say... *CLICK* The Crowd was thrown into complete and utter shock. Shadow let out a scream of fury... Because the Queen had an Arrow embedded in her heart. Shadow's father tried to shoot up in response, but a quick gesture on Venir's part allowed for a stab to the King's stomach, causing him to collapse. Shadow looked up to a balcony to see two men, in black, holding crossbows with smiles on their faces. By now everyone was standing up, running around. Shadow pulled out his own blade and started to run up to the King of Plegia, but more and more of Venir's men began to flood into the area. "OI!!! SHADOW!" Agent called, locked in combat with a soldier of Plegia, "GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER, AND LEAD US!" Shadow nodded, wiping tears away, and ran to join the combat. ''Would you like the Tutorial on how to lead your armies?'' ''NO. '' Shadow, now having rallied the shepards, realized they were QUITE surrounded by Venir's infantrymen. Shadow noticed that there were a few extra people hanging about. A King! King of Zilland, his squire, alongside the King of Feduetschland. "Why haven't you attempted escape yet, your highnesses?!" Shadow demanded, mixed with heavy amounts of emotions. "We decided to help! As partners in trade!" King Des told him. "Yeah...me too!" Para replied. Shadow nodded. "Well be careful. We have to get to my parents!" Shadow replied, hefting his blade, the legendary Falchion. Shadow paired himself up with Aqua, who had somehow gotten ahold of her Pegasus, Sebastian. Para and Warpy had teamed. King Des and his Squire, Saikou, fought alongside each other. Agent and Chesk teamed up with each other and clashed a Soldier who was running up to them. "Now I got a fire in my belly!" Chesk smirked, throwing off the Soldier's blade strike before Agent ran up and killed the Soldier with a strike to his belly. Elsewhere, Para pulled a giant mace out of his Hammerspace and teamed up with the Staff-Wielding Knight, Warpy., comboing a poor sap who had attempted to kill the two of them. Gia was on his own. A group of infantry surrounded him and while he looked nervous for a moment...he quickly responded by holding up his BeastStone and suddenly transforming, turning into a massive, horrendous Spider, and scaring away the soldier's with a single hiss. Gia laughed and went to cause more and more havoc on the enemy lines. As Shadow and Aqua dueled their opponents, Red suddenly ran in, using his spear to pule-vault over enemy lines and in front of Shad. "SHADOW! I GOT IT! THEY WERE AFTER IT!" He blurted, his voice urgent sounding. Shadow blinked as he effortlessly slashed a soldier down. "Got what?! What were they after?!" "The Fire Emblem!!" he replied. Shadow gasped in response as the mythical, shield like item rested in Rad's arms. Shadow immediately swiped it up and hid it inside his Dress-Coat. With the Soldiers falling prey to the Shepards pure skill. But more and more were beginning to flood into the Ball-room. Shadow knew he had to finish this up immediately, so he ran up to his parent's seats. He knelt down next to his mother, who by now, was cold and dead. With tears in his eyes, Shadow closed her eyes. But then his father coughed. Shadow quickly moved over to his dying parent's side. "S-Son...Venir...he doesn't mean well...t-that much" he coughed "is obvious..." Despite the situation, he couldn't help but laugh... "Take the emblem...get it...as far away from Venir as possible..l-leave the kingdom if you have to..." the King trailed. "I-I will father..." Shadow said, voice shaking. "Son...I love you...so much..." The King trailed before, inevitably, passing away before Shadow's eyes... With a heavy heart, the Shepards and their new allies looked about at the pandemonium. Warpy ran up to Shadow, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shadow...we need to go..." she said, voice small and sad. They nodded...and then the team of people took off into the night, leaving Ylisse behind to fall under the control of the King of Plegia.... Support Conversations! Agent and Chesk Agent: Hoi! Chesk! Chesk: Oh hey bro. How are you? Agent: .... Chesk: .... Agent: ..... Chesk: ....I swear to Naga if you- Agent: HERE'S FANART OF EDEN GETTING REJECTED BY MADOKAAAAAAAA!!! Chesk: YOU FUCKING COCK HOLE!!! ''Agent and Chesk achieved support rank C!' Category:Blog posts